True Love Speaks
by NoLifeAngel
Summary: It was on a day that Hinata didn't want coming. She knew that she needed to do something, but will she be able to fall through with her true feelings to Naruto before it's too late?  One-Shot, NaruHina


Just a cute one shot of Naruto and Hinata.

I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does…Cause if I did all the Akatsuki's would be running around in bright-pink cloaks with even brighter-yellow clouds on them. X3

It was an early morning in Konoha as the Hyuuga heiress woke up in her apartment. Against her father's wishes, Hinata had moved into her own apartment away from the Hyuuga home. She stayed lying in bed for a few more moments as the rays of the early sunlight shone through the window blinds. Her thoughts always went to a certain blonde in the village. However, they would quickly fade as she finally climbed out of the bed. It was supposed to be a special day in Konoha for Naruto. Although she knew that, she couldn't hide the tears as they streamed down her face. It was his wedding day, but it wasn't to her. Instead it was to the pink-haired kunoichi that he had always gone after ever since the academy days. Hinata knew that she had lost him. She knew that she should have admitted her love for him. Yet…She didn't. Every fiber in her body screamed at her to run to Naruto and tell him her true feelings for the knuckle-headed ninja. Instead though, Hinata could only hide her tears as she told Sakura congratulations. After wiping her tears away, she stood up and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were slightly swollen from the fallen tears, but she figured a little make-up would cover them.

Her kimono for the occasion was an elegant purple-silk with lighter-blue stitching of butterflies towards the bottom of it. She easily pulled her shoulder-length hair into a tight-bun and placed two senbons in the bun holding it up. As she looked to the small clock, it was nearing noon. She knew that she would need to head to the ceremony soon. After all, she was one of the bridesmaids. As she exited the apartment, Hinata heard a very familiar voice.

"Hinata-sama, you look beautiful." As she turned her head she lightly smiled at her cousin, Neji. Their relationship had actually become closer since she moved out of the main house.

"Neji-nii-san, how come you haven't gotten to the ceremony yet?" Hinata asked as they began descending the stairs. Neji lightly wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he looked to her.

"I was just…Checking up on you, Hinata." He replied with a hint of worry in his tone. The lavender-eyed girl glanced down to her feet for a moment as she felt a surge of fresh tears threaten to spill from her. However, after a few deep breaths, she looked back to Neji.

"Don't worry; I'm happy for Naruto's decision." She smiled, but he noticed the sadness that she was trying to hide. Silence filled the air between the two as they approached the meadow that had been converted to a small wedding area for Naruto and Sakura's wedding. The cherry-blossoms were in bloom at their highest peak. It was a beautiful day. Hinata didn't see it that way though. Her heart wrenched in a bit of pain as she saw him. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy she had always watched and admired from a far. The boy, who never saw her as nothing more than a close friend, the boy that had encouraged her to fight against her cousin in the chuunin exams, and the boy who she believed in when no one else wanted to. A single tear escaped her eye as she took her place behind Ino and Ten-Ten. The two girls were speaking about how happy they were for Sakura. Hinata simply stayed quiet as she looked to the small bouquet of roses she was carrying for the wedding. She always imagined that she would have been able to admit her love for him. Hinata knew though, her chance was gone. The wedding would be starting soon, and she knew that she needed to push her own feelings deep inside of her.

Hinata watched the adults were seated and waiting for the bride to come down the aisle. She had to feign a bit of excitement as well as she looked to Ino and Ten-Ten. Naruto was standing nervously with Tsunade at his side. Then everyone stood in attention as Sakura finally appeared at the end. She was wearing a beautiful white-gown with light-pink stitching of cherry-blossoms on the sweetheart neck-line. Hinata's heart sank as she walked down the aisle with Kakashi-sensei. The feeling continued to sink as the two drew closer and closer to the altar. Once Sakura was standing next to Naruto, her heart hit rock-bottom as she watched the two. As the wedding proceeded, tears filled Hinata's eyes, but no one really noticed since everyone was beginning to cry. Then the moment came.

"If there is anyone who believes this union should not be, speak now or forever hold your peace." Jiraiya spoke as he looked to the crowd. He was Naruto's godfather and the wedding priest. The crowd remained silent, but before Jiraiya could continue one, Hinata spoke out.

"I-I object!" She yelled dropping the bouquet she had been holding. Everyone looked at her including Naruto.

"Hinata-san?" He said his expression full of surprise and shock at the usually quiet girl's outburst. Hinata smiled as she looked to him.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to say something to you." She said as she took in a deep breath. Neji watched in surprise, he hadn't expected her to do it. However, a look of relief came over his face. Sakura's mouth was dropped open as she looked between her fiancé and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you're in love with Sakura, but I want to tell you that I love you too. I'm sure Sakura-chan may love you too, but..." Hinata began, but for a moment she looked down to her hands as a small blush crossed her face.

"I have always loved you even though it was from afar, I've loved you from the first day I met you in the academy, I've loved you from the time you cheered me on at the chuunin exams…And I'll love you no matter what your decision is, whether you love Sakura or me." She finished as she looked away from Naruto and began walking away. Hinata knew that he would probably choose Sakura, his bride, or some shy, quiet girl. She didn't look back to the crowd as she left the field. She felt a weight lift from her chest as she left the meadow. Naruto felt his heart that had been fluttering moments before slowly fade as he watched the Hyuuga leave.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said looking to him with her eyes. He looked to her and expected his heart to flutter like he thought it did around her. Yet, he felt nothing. Whenever Hinata was around him, he felt happy. With Sakura, he only felt like he was with a friend. For a moment he watched as the head of tinted-black hair disappear from the meadow.

"Sakura-chan…I'm sorry, but I don't think I love you." Naruto sighed, his voice filled with honesty. Before the pink-haired female could respond, Naruto was already running down the aisle to where Hinata had headed off.

"Sakura-chan?" Ino said in a worried tone to Sakura. However, a small smile formed on her face as a few tears left her.

"I already knew that she loved him…I guess I led Naruto on to be with me." She sighed as she wiped a tear from her face. However, she was truly happy that Hinata was able to admit her feelings in time.

When the blond ninja finally caught up with Hinata, she was sitting on a bench in the park with her hair back down.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said as she looked over her shoulder. Hinata had a look of total surprise plastered on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing…?" She began, but instead was met with a kiss by him as he wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't sure what to do as he pulled away. Her face was a dark shade of scarlet as his blue eyes looked into her own.

"Hinata, for the past year I thought that it was Sakura who I was in love with." He began as he leaned his forehead against hers. Hinata stared at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"But, the only time my heart ever began to beat fast was around you, I never realized it…I guess that means I really am just a knuckle-headed ninja." Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"That is probably true, Naruto-kun, but I was the one who never told you how I felt." Hinata smiled as he hugged her as close to him as he could. As the two pulled away, Naruto kissed Hinata one last time and she kissed back. On that day, Hinata realized the decision she made was perhaps the best one she ever throughout her life. Whether it turned out good, or if it were to turn out another way, she was glad. She realized that no matter what, true love will always speak out.

I hope you all enjoyed it, R&R pleases! X3


End file.
